1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an optical transformation module and an optical measurement system. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an optical transformation module for inspecting defects of semiconductor devices and an optical measurement system including the same. The disclosure also relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device using an optical transformation module and optical measurement system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, minute defects of semiconductor wafers may be detected using bright-field optical microscopes. In an optical microscope, a light may be incident onto a surface of the wafer and a reflecting light from the surface may be collected to detect a defect on the wafer surface. When a light is incident onto the surface at a specific incidence angle, the defects may be detected more clearly due to kinds of the defects and a shape of a minute pattern.
In a conventional angle scatterometer, a light may be incident onto a surface of the wafer at various incidence angles using a space filter. However, optical losses of the light passing through the space filter may be increased greatly, thereby deteriorating detection efficiency. Additionally, because a change speed of the incidence angle by the space filter is very slow, inspecting with various incidence angles on the whole surface of the wafer may require a significant amount of time, thereby lowering overall productivity.